WILLIAM'S OZARK BIBLE INSTITUTE ADVENTURES NUMBER 5
Part 5: The Confrontation College President (Covered in Food): '''"WILLIAM! CODY! BRIAN! COME TO MY OFFICE, NOW!" The three "troublemakers" stand in fear for five seconds, than follow the President to his office. At the office, the President cleans himself up. '''College President: "So, this is the second time in the last hour and a half you three have been to my office! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Brian: "Well, I meant to throw the plate at the window, but I guess it accidentally hit you, instead." William: "And Weird Al Yankovic is not a sodomite!" College President: "STFU William! This isn't about Weird Al Yankovic. It's about you three starting a food fight in the cafeteria. You three simply will not learn! Our goal at Ozark Bible Institute is to provide a quality, biblical education, not to party and wreck havoc. Normally, I would have you three expelled and file a restraining order. However, because you three were specifically sent here as a punishment for terrible behavior at home, I have something else in mind! You three are hereby campused to your dorm room not only for the remainder of this semester, but for all of the spring-2018 semester as well. You may only come out for church services, chapel, meals and other required events. You will not be coming home for the winter break. Instead, you three will do hard labor during those three weeks, without pay!" Cody: "Yeah well, we can easily entertain ourselves in our rooms. Not a problem at all." Brian: "Yeah, I agree with my brother. I can't even stand the rest of the student body, anyways." College President: "I don't care! Just as long as you learn your lesson. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, PRONTO!" The College President "flips the bird" at the three as he cannot control his anger. As the three walk out, he noticed a prohibited item in William's back-right pocket. College President: '"Is that a ''Filthy Frank photo in your back pocket? You know he's not allowed on this campus." The College President sprints toward William, tackling him to the ground. He snatched his Filthy Frank photo, ripped it into pieces, then threw it in the trash. The three troublemakers walk back to their dorm. 'Brian: '"I have a plan to escape this dump." 'William: '"Seriously? Nobody has ever escaped from this place! What makes you think we can do it?" '''Cody: "There's always a first for everything! We can do it if we really think hard enough" Brian: "Here's the plan, we will use the college phones to call up some of my associates." William: '"I have a better idea. Why don't we call up ''Angry Grandpa, Tina, and Psycho Dad! 'Cody: '"I agree with William. Let's get some psycho people up in this joint to get us out of here!" '''William: "I know their phone numbers. But we'll have to be sneaky about this, because some of the phone calls are monitored. If they are monitored by the Residential Assistant, I'll have to speak 'in codes' to call out for help." Brian: "You should get calling right away!" Just then, the Residential Assistant walks in. He looks disappointed in the three. Residential Assistant: "I need to have a conference with you three before dinner. So be ready in three hours!" William: "Can I call my mom real quick?" College Assistant: '''"Yes, but you'd better be back here within ten minutes. Understood?" '''William: "Sure." William leaves his dorm room to use the phone. He calls up Angry Grandpa, Tina and Psycho Dad. All three agree to come to Ozark Bible Institute to help the three escape. Category:Ozark Bible Institute Category:Fanfic Category:Ozark Canon Category:Trip Disasters